A New Start
by AnInspiringAuthor
Summary: The Wizarding World has turned its back on their savior. To escape from the betrayal, Harry flees to another world. As Master of Death, Harry finds that it is more than just a title, and this world is only the beginning
1. Chapter 1

Harry watched as the world around him fell into chaos. The war was over, and the Final battle was dwindling down as the remaining Death Eaters struggled to keep fighting for their cause. Harry pitied them. They were fighting for their right to keep the traditions and beliefs that they have had for centuries alive. They were taking a stand against the destruction of their society, and beliefs. Unbeknownst to his friends, Harry had been taking history and etiquette classes from Severus Snape, Sirius, before he died, and a few other purebloods. These lessons had opened his eyes to see the manipulations that Dumbledore and his "fellow" friends had ingrained in him. Harry sighed in sadness. Muggle-borns were trying to change a society, that had been run the same exact ways for decades, without thinking of the consequences.

When Harry had received his inheritance, something he knew nothing about, he knew something was amiss and went straight to Snape. Severus had explained how his mother had not been human, and that the Dursleys were not his relative in any form. Harry was explosive with anger when he found out his whole life had been a lie. Why? All to mark him as a martyr to save a society full of ostriches. After a couple of hours of Severus trying to calm him down, Harry finally settled down enough to hear an explanation. Harry discovered that he was a kitsune, and a tailed demon at that. With his inheritance and a combination of this war and becoming the Master of Death, Harry gained another tail making a total of 10 tails. Harry knew the Wizarding World nor his friends would ever accept what he had become. So instead of sticking around to be betrayed. Harry decided to have an escape plan at the ready.

"HARRY!" exclaimed Hermione as she raced toward him, "You need to get rid of those dark objects, and help with the recovery of everyone!"

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "The Hallows are no good, and the castle is in ruins."

Harry smiled bitterly and let out a dark low chuckle, " That won't help any. Seeing as they have already accepted me as their master."

"WHAT!" The duo screeched. Harry winced as his sensitive ears picked up their high-pitched protest.

"I always knew you would go dark, Potter!" Ron accused. Harry chuckled in reply. They were always so predictable. Without responding and his chuckle turned into full blown laughter. Heading in the direction of the Forbidden Forest to put his escape plan into motion. He would not only escape this world but this reality as well.

"Don't walk away from us, Potter!" Hermione screamed, but it was already too late. Harry had apparated away from them. Gathering his things with a quick Accio! Harry fell into a deep meditation state and began the ritual that would get him somewhere else. With a faint pop, Harry found himself in a new world. Looking around Harry found himself in the middle of a forest. A soft rush of the wind and the sound of feet hitting the ground signaled to Harry that someone else had arrived.

"Quite a place you've landed in, Master," a soft voice spoke. Turning to face where the voice had come from, Harry found a petite, but strong looking girl. She had black hair that went down to her lower back and curled at the end into ringlets. She was pale with violet eyes that were rimmed with dark eyelashes, Her lips were full and red, and her curves gave away that she was no child, but an adult.

"Who are you?" Harry asked with caution flavoring his voice.

"My name is Azrael," the woman stated, "You may call me Kyra while in the Human World. I am the Angel of Death and you're "assistant" in settling you in your job as Master of Death."

Raising an eyebrow Harry replied, "And what does this job include?"

"Balancing all worlds and realities, but mainly just paperwork. You have reapers that help with the balancing stuff," Azrael explained, " I have set up a new identity for you in this world as well as any records, a place to live, and a shop for us to maintain while we are here so we do not look suspicious." Harry was surprised at the level of efficiency that Azrael made for him to blend in.

"There is a village about 4 miles north of here," Azrael pointed north then handed Harry a rather large envelope, "This contains all the information you will need to know about yourself in this world including past, address, shop's name, and other various information. It also includes all the information you will need to know about this world and how it works."

"Wow! You thought of everything, haven't you?" Harry praised.

"It is my job, Master," Azrael preened.

"Please call me Harry. We will be spending too much time together for master, and that word makes my skin crawl," Harry said

"Alright, Mast-Harry," Azrael agreed, "I must leave to go finish my identity in this world. Welcome to Konoha, Harry." With a nod from Harry, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

After about two hours, Harry finally made it to the entrance of the village. Luckily, Azrael had left such detailed information about everything. He would hate to be killed on the spot by some Shinobi. Harry had spent a good portion of time reading over all the information that Azrael had left him making sure that he knew everything forwards and back so that he won't be caught in a lie or as a strange outsider. Also with the drastic change in name, so that should someone from his old world follow him no one will know who he is. Walking up to the 2 guarding shinobi, Harry put on his best tired-relief mask and casting a quick language spell Harry was ready for his new life.

"Is this Konoha?" Harry asked a strain in his voice to add the effect of tiredness.

"Yes it is, and who are you?" The female shinobi asked.

"What a relief! Finally made it! Hari Tatsuo the name! The Hokage was expecting me. Although I might have made it a little early. I'll be living here from now on," Harry explained to the guards in his happiest-tired voice he could muster. The 2nd guard, who was male, looked down at a book sitting on the table and smiled.

"Ahh yes! Tatsuo-san we were not expecting you until tomorrow! No worries, if you walk straight down this road right here you will be at the Hokage's building and she will set you up from there." The guard explained.

"Thank you, have a great rest of your day!" Harry said as he waved as he passed them into Konoha. Not bothering to check if they waved back, Harry made his way to the Hokage tower.

The meeting with the Hokage had been interesting, to say the least, and boring as well. Tsunade-sama was an interesting character with how much she hated her job. She asked the basic questions most would ask an outsider as well as more in-depth questions such as if he had any training as a ninja or anything else he could offer the village besides his shop. Harry had explained the violence of his old village, and how he had some training to protect his family and friends but nothing formal. Tsunade had taken his word and offered him shelter while at Konoha for as long as he wished. She then proceeded to tell Harry all about the village such as their laws and rules. After a couple of hours of a mini law lesson on Konoha, Harry found himself getting a small tour of the village and where his home and shop are located as well. With a quick thank you to the ANBU member with a wolf mask, Harry walked into his new home.

The home was small and modest; while as open and spacious with its grand windows that covered one of the walls. The front and back of the house are covered in large gardens with a variety of plants, flowers, and herbs. Some magical, some normal and some from this world. While Harry had been on the tour, he had been able to stop at a bookstore and pick up some books on Konoha's history and laws. Even though he had only skimmed the history books in the store, the subject that had caught Harry's interest was that of the Kyuubi. Being a tailed demon himself, Harry had not even considered if there were more of his kind. It confused him though why Kyuubi decided to attack as his demon fox form instead of his demonic-human form. As king of the tailed demons, Kyuubi should have had an army at his disposal. Why not go to war? The sealing of the demon in a child is what really got to Harry. 'How barbaric of them to to seal it into a child,' Harry thought. Harry had attempted to ask the store owner about the child, and only got scorn on how the demon-child was finally gone.

"These people are just as bad as the ones back home. Judgmental as ever!" Harry said aloud disdain colouring his voice.

"Give them credit. The Kyuubi destroyed more than half of their village and took their precious Fourth Hokage away," Azrael's voice came from behind him.

"Doesn't give them the right to take it out on a child," Harry argued.

"That child is now your age, and has been away for 3 years to receive special training from a very powerful sannin," Azrael stated, "His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he will help us restore balance to this world. He will be returning tomorrow afternoon. The shop is all ready to be opened tomorrow, and hopefully we will meet him. Although perhaps we shouldn't spring such information on him yet."

"Sounds like a plan. We will get to know him, and see if he will help our cause," Harry contemplated. Azrael nodded and headed up the stairs presumably to her sighed and started making dinner. 'This is going to be a long life,' Harry thought.

The next day Harry and Azrael got up early to open their shop for its first day. The shop was moderately sized and was a one-stop shop for anyone living in the village. Whether they were ninja, civilian, or medic there was something there for them. Half the store was dedicated to ninjas with weapons, clothing, body armor (some of which was made out of dragonhide), medical supplies, and other various items. For the medics, they held various herbs and plants that were not sold locally. Civilians had a smaller portion as they sold some food items that were not local and some unique clothing items as well as exotic flowers and plants. The store was definitely not your average specialty store, but there was a uniqueness to it that would call to people. Azrael and Harry had discussed that morning that Harry would take the ninja side of the store, and Azrael would handle the medic side and they would take care of the civilians as they came in. Although both were fluent in what they sold, Harry was not the best at telling herbs and plants apart from each other. He could garden like no other, but actually knowing every detail about the plant was not what he called fun.

By mid-morning their store was packed as everyone came to check out the new shop in their village. Tsunade and her assistant had even stopped by to grab some rare herbs that were not known to grow in Konoha. All in all the shop was doing pretty well, and Harry was happier than he had been in a while. Time went by like a blur, and pretty soon it was evening and the steady flow of customers had dwindled down to a soft trickle of passer byes. The store fell into a comfortable silence as Azrael took to dealing with customers, and Harry started to clean up for closing. All of a sudden the front door slammed open, and very loud 'hello' was bellowed into the store. Walking away from what he was cleaning, Harry came face to face with a tall man with long, spiky blond hair, the bluest eyes Harry had ever seen, and scars in the shape of whiskers framing both his cheeks.

"Hello, there!" Harry greeted, "My name is Hari Tatsuo, and welcome to The Misty Mask! Is there something particular you are looking for today?"

"Naruto Uzumaki's the name!" Naruto replied, "and I was hoping-"

"Get out of here, Demon!" an elderly woman interrupted, "This shop does not need business from the likes of you, and to come in-"

"Ma'am!" Harry cut her off, "I believe this is my store and will choose who I serve at my leisure, not yours!"

"You don't understand!" the elderly woman argued, "You don't know who he is!"

"I believe we understand enough to say your judgment on him means nothing to us as we do not know you," Azrael stepped in, "You may leave now and come back at your own choice!"

The old women looked between Harry and Azrael before huffing and storming out the best she could.


End file.
